Worst Thing On Earth
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: Rogue is forced to do community service at the hospital for school, what happens when one of the other XMen come in, and Rogue starts falling in love, future femslash, rating for later chappies
1. Chapter 1

Rogue cursed slightly as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. She couldn't believe this. She'd been assigned Bayville Hospital as her community service site. It was bad enough the school was making them do community service in order to graduate, but she was now positive she'd been given the worst of the sites on purpose. She glanced at the rest of the senior class, she was the only X-Men, but Wanda and Pietro were there. She had a feeling Magneto had pulled a few strings to get his twins back into the school.

"What'd you get?" she asked Wanda thinking maybe if she had something better they could trade.

"Some retirement home," Wanda replied annoyed at the entire thing. "You?"

"Hospital."

"Yuck, but it's better than mine. I'll probably just be forced to clean out bedpans and stuff. Wanna trade?" Rogue thought about it, and held her breath that she'd be doing more than cleaning stuff.

"Nah, if ah get really lucky they'll put me on da brat wing and I'll just hafta entertain kids all day," Rogue muttered glancing to see what Pietro was doing.

"He's trying to get someone to switch with him, so he can have a cushy assignment or something, he thinks this entire thing is stupid."

"Well, it is, if ah wanted to do community service ah'd go steal somethang." Wanda laughed as the girls walked out of the school building. Starting tomorrow they'd report to their sites for half the day and attend classes the other half. That night at dinner Rogue spent most of her time complaining about how stupid this was going to be.

"It'll be fun Rogue," Kurt said knowing he'd have to do this type of service next year when he graduated.

"Yeah right, taking care of sick people? Ah'd rather go ta class." Rogue had a hard time falling asleep that night, she wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous about 'volunteering' at the hospital or if it was something else altogether. She took special care picking her clothes the next morning. She wasn't sure if her usual goth girl look would be appropiate for the hospital. Out of desperation she called Wanda.

"Wanda, Ah'm not sure what to wear," she explained after having to talk to Pietro while Todd looked for Wanda finally finding her in the basement.

"Me either, I'm just going to wear my normal clothes, I mean if they don't like it, then they can tell me to change or something."

"Yeah, ah guess so, maybe ah'll jus downplay mah usual outfit, ah still have dose black jeans dat Kitty bought me."

"Those are kinda cool. I've got to go, I'll see you this afternoon. "

"Yeah, see ya dis afternoon," Rogue echoed hanging up the phone and dressing causally in a pair of black jeans and a green three quarter sleeve shirt with a v-neck. The last part of her outfit was a pair of elbow lengh black gloves. She kept her make up to a minimum and slid her feet into her usual combat boots. She grabbed a bagel and her usual cup of coffee as she ran out the door, already running late because she had taken so long to decide what to wear. She probably was speeding, but she reached Bayville Hospital just before 8:30, right on time. Slowly she walked in and was greeted by a nurse in a nurse looking white outfit. Hope they don't make me wear those things she thought.

"Hello, you must be Rogue, from the high school?" Rogue nodded noticing how perky this woman was, and she had thought only Kitty was like that in the mornings.

"Great, what we'll be having you do is simple, you'll be mostly a greeter in the non-emergeny part of the hospital. I'm Beverly by the way." Rogue studied Beverly, whose short blond hair was cut in a bob, and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Um, a greeter?"

"Exactly, you'll welcome the people, have them sign in, take a seat and then you'll just kinda hang around, making sure people are comfortable and not bored. They'll be nurses working with you so you won't be alone. Mainly you'll just talk to patients before they're admitted." Misinterperating the shocked expression on Rogue's face, Beverly added, "Don't worry, usually they don't have anything contagious, and it'll be mostly kids and teens you'll be working with. The adults are tricky to handle so we'll put you on the children's floor for your time." Rogue nodded in relief, but she still wasn't so sure about this. She wasn't very good at conversation, and with her power she usually avoided people. Beverly lead her to a small waiting room, decorated in bright colors, there were a few kids and parents sitting in the chairs, and more kids on the floor.

"I'll leave you to the nurses on this floor. The red head is Natalie and the other one is Tierany," Beverly said leaving Rogue standing behind a desk trying to figure out what to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men has the flu, and can not be here at the moment.

"Rogue?" a voice asked. Rogue nodded and looked at who was addressing her. The girl looked barely older than her. She had long black hair and cinnamin colored skin.

"Hi, I'm Tierany, sorry if you didn't get a great welcome. We've been kinda busy with stuff. What you're going to start on is just filing these files. We want you to get comfortable with the place before we send you to deal with the hordes of people." Rogue almost smiled. This girl made things not seem too bad, and filing was easy. Rogue regretted thinking filing was easy a few hours later when her fingers and head ached from dealing with several huge stacks of papers. Rogue was about to head back to school for her afternoon of school work, thankful to be getting away from the hospital when she heard a farmiliar voice. Looking up she saw Scott holding an unconsious Jean. Since Jean's birthday was still a few days away she was only seventeen, still young enough to be put on the children's wing.

"What's going on?" she asked walking over to Scott knowing Mr. McCoy usually took care of injured students.

"No one knows. She was fine one minute and the next she just collapsed," Scott said his voice filled with concern. Rogue watched as Jean was wheeled off on a gurney, and for some reason she wanted to skip school and make sure Jean was okay. She didn't care that until now she had hated Jean, now she felt like she was the only one Jean needed by her side. Scott finally managed to get Rogue to go to school by telling her there was nothing she could do here and he'd call her the minute they knew something.

Rogue couldn't focus on any of her afternoon classes, she kept seeing Jean's limp body in Scott's arms and wondered idly what would happen if Jean didn't pull through what ever was wrong with her. Suddenly Rogue felt her chest tighten and tears started building up in her eyes. What the heck's wrong with me, it's not like I really care about Jean, I just can't handle death, yeah, that's got to be it, she thought even though her head and heart were trying very hard to tell her otherwise. She practically ran home the minute school ended, she was supposed to stop by Wanda's locker so they could compare horror stories about their assignments, but every thought except Jean had phased through her mind right now.

The mansion was silent when she arrived home.

"Hello?" she called wondering where everyone was, were they at the hospital with Jean, was she better, or were they all silent because they were mourning her death?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry it took so long to update, keep the reviews comin y'all

disclaimer: still don't own the X-Men

Rogue sat down on one of the hard chairs outside the cafeteria. She didn't know what to do. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She didn't care that much about Jean, hated her sometimes even. She was just so perfect and happy,and perky, and had a great boyfriend and was everything Rogue wasn't.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sitting down next his sister. Rogue nodded.

"It was jus seein her hooked up ta all dose machines," she whispered looking down at her gloved hands and blinking back tears. Kurt nodded.

"I know what you mean, she's so young. You just feel guilty about being healthy," Kurt said with a nod. Rogue wanted to tell him he was right, that it was just some kind of guilt she was feeling, but it wasn't. She really wanted Jean to get better and fast. She wanted Jean to smile again at her, to toss that ruby hair, to giggle and laugh and run down the soccer field with her breasts bouncing as she ran. Rogue bit her lip when she realized what she was feeling. Ah like her, ah mean ah like like her she thought to herself unable to believe the words that had just popped in her head.

"Rogue, Earth to Rogue, do you want me to take you home?" Kurt's voice yanked Rogue from her thoughts.

"Um..." she started. She really wanted to stay here, she'd sleep here, just to be near Jean. "Yeah, um, okay," she answered as Scott walked past looking more depressed than she had when she's first found out she'd be working at the hospital. Her heart did a small jump in her chest, while all the other students would be at school, she would be here, she would be with Jean. Ah'll help her get better, ah promise her dat much, Rogue decided as she allowed Kurt to lead her to the van with some of the new recruits.


End file.
